Letters From Home
by dreamerdoll
Summary: Kel is injured in battle and sent home to Corus, promising to write her best friend, who is stuck at a fort fighting with men he doesnt know. KN REVISION IN PROCESS! CHAPTER TEN UP!
1. Prologue REVISED

**Hey, everyone! I'm revising (with the help of my amazing beta, who I will mention in just a few) this whole story-well, I'll be doing all of them at some time or another, if you're interested, but we wanted to start here. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer for Morons: As you all know, I am not Tamora Pierce. I am not half the writer she is (though one reviewer once gave me the compliment of sharing a writing style with her-I fail to see it, but any inflation to my ego is nice. lol). So this will be my disclaimer for the whole story! MWAHAHAHAHA! (If I were on MSN, I'd be adding the sound...lol. Unfortunately, I can't do that!)**

**Now, on to thanking my wonderful beta (**grins** This is the fun part..)...Many thanks to** _PrincessPeach31_** for correcting all the little mistakes (or not so little, as the case may be...lol) and adding your own little bits in here to make it flow beautifully. You did a wonderful job, and I couldn't be more pleased-I'm so happy I have you as a beta! You're as good at doing this as you are at writing-which is saying a lot, as I've read your writing, and am absolutely in love with it. It brought me back from "the Dark Side", i.e, Harry Potter fanfiction! The horror! lol. Ok, so everyone, go read her stories...They are awesome, and I'm sure anyone who loves Neal will absolutely adore these! And, for the sake of not writing an authors note longer than the prologue (though I probably already did) I will stop now! lol. Hope you enjoy!  
dreamerdoll**

* * *

"They're sending me back to Corus," she told him suddenly before calling herself a dunce. Of course he would already know this. He was a healer and helped at the makeshift infirmary when he could. They would have told him.

Still, Neal answered diligently, "I know."

They looked over the wall and stared at the land past their fort in silence for long moments. Finally he told the Lady Knight, "Be sure to write me."

Kel nodded her head, choking on tears. She usually didn't grow emotional like this, but she was returning home, for the first time in over a year, leaving her best friend to fight in a battle with men he didn't know where he could very easily die. And there wasn't really anyone left in the castle at Corus besides the few courtiers who prefered to stay there instead of on their own land. All the knights, the Own, even the Riders were out fighting.

Neal wrapped a comforting arm around her and drew her in. She sobbed into his chest while he smoothed back her hair, murmuring incoherent words that were comforting nonetheless into her ear.

Eventually she lifted her head. The tears were dry, though her eyes were still red. "It'll be all right, love," the other knight consoled. "You'll only be gone for a few months. It'll do you some good. Even if your shoulder wasn't like that," he gestured to where the bandages barely concealed the recent wound.

Kel winced. "I suppose. But I still don't want to go." She told him stoutly and glared at him, as if daring him to argue. With what, he had no idea.

"I know. I'll miss you, but you have to." He visibly brightened, though it was obvious that he was only doing it to lighten the mood. It was easy to tell that Neal was not happy about a thing at that moment. "Hey, now no one will be nagging at me to eat my vegetables, clucking over me like a mother hen."

She gave him a shaky smile. "But you'll still be a good lad and do what mummy says when she's away, won't you, Nealan?" She gave him a pat on the cheek before brushing past him to go pack for the trip- she left on the morrow.

Something warm tugged at her hand. She looked down, clearly startled. Seeing his hand, she smiled slightly before reaching up to give him a tight hug. Finally, prying his hand away from hers, she went to get ready for her unwelcome, but apparently necessary, trip.


	2. Letters REVISED

**Thanks once more to my wonderful, amazing, and terrific beta, Em. You are such a good writer...I'm shocked that you are on here, and not out writing in the real world! I have her to thank for adding all these wonderful bits to my story, making it flow wonderfully. She really softened the many sharp edges it contained, and I love you for it!**

Chapter One: Letters

Kel discovered that the palace was incredibly dull with no one there to talk to. Yuki had left to visit the Yamani Isles almost a year ago, and all the other ladies Kel knew were staying elsewhere. So she practiced. Practiced until she nearly collapsed, heeding neither the pain from her shoulder nor the healers' warnings.

She had been at the palace for just over a week when she got the first letter from Neal.

_Dearest Kel, _

Things are rather boring here without you. No one ever listens to me. Well, no one calls me Meathead or forces me to eat my vegetables either, so there are some good things about being ignored. Though very few.

I told the cook that she might want to try to make something _actually resembling food this morning. Do you know what she did? She grabbed a cooking knife! I was shocked! She pulled out a knife on me, friendly old me, who only tried to give her some friendly advice. So I left. After all, I didn't want to injure the poor woman. We do need her, I guess, even if her food does not taste like, or even look like what it is supposed to be. I can't tell the difference from the meat and the vegetables! It's wrong, that's what it is! Everyone hates me! They all want me to die of starvation and boredom! _

Anyway, there hasn't been any real fighting since you left. A few skirmishes out in the forest, but nothing important. Oh, I forgot to tell you! Elan, one of the foot soldiers, punched that jerk Craig in the face today! It was amazing! Twas wonderful to see that man to be taken down a notch.

Craig was another foot soldier, but he thought that he was better than everyone else was. He constantly acted like everyone else was stupid

_His nose was bleeding all over the place. Fortunately for him, I wasn't the one who healed it. I would probably have been tempted to make it worse. Karl, the one who healed him, thought about doing it, but he decided that we need all the men we could get. _

_  
By the way, you need to quit working so hard! I know all you're doing is practicing. And don't scowl at me. There is much more to do in the palace, you know. Go to the library! _

He was right, she was scowling. He knew her way to well. And of course he would say go to the library. He hated practicing.  
_  
Well, I have to go if I want to send this off today. Write back soon! _

Your impatient, bored, lonely, and starving friend,

Neal

She laughed lightly at the letter. Kel had missed her best friend over the time she had been gone. She was glad he had written. Quickly she walked down the halls to her room to pen a reply.

"Sir Nealan, you have a letter," said a voice from behind him. He grinned, knowing who it was from.

"Okay. I'm going to my rooms," he informed the soldier, taking the letter.

"Oh, letter from your wife?" the man questioned with a knowing smirk.

"Nah, she's busy. It's from Kel." He quickly stood up and walked the few steps to his room, glad to get away from the noisy mess.

_Meathead, _

I really wish you would stay out of trouble. Insulting the cook's cooking? You know that all army food tastes like that. Don't complain. And do eat your vegetables._ I know you miss being called Meathead, so don't act like you don't, either. We all know how you feel about your nickname. I'm sure no one wants you to die, but it seems as if you are giving people good reasons to hate you. Can't you play nicely with the other children for once, Nealan? _

I'm glad someone finally kicked Craig off of his pedestal. Probably the best thing that's happened around there in a while. He was too arrogant for his own good, really. And you most certainly would not have done anything to make it worse. Karl is right- we need as many men fighting as we can get. So don't do anything stupid! Or is that just too hard for a Meathead to comprehend?

Also, there isn't really anything to do here besides practice. And may I remind you that we are at war? So I need all the practice I can get. However, I will go to the library, if you wish. I'm going down to the city tomorrow. I wish Lalasa was here, but she went to Galla, I believe. The Queen there asked her to make the Crown Princess a gown for her upcoming marriage. I believe Queen Thayet and King Jonathan will be attending the ceremony. I'm not sure. If they are, they'll have to leave soon.

Love always,

Kel

Neal's heart began to pound as he read the 'love'. What was going on? It almost seemed as if-no, that wasn't possible. He was just lonely. That was all it was. That's all it could be. Right?

He tried to ignore it by turning his attention to the rest of the letter. It was very rude of her to imply that he was always in trouble. Even if it was true. He stuck his chin up defiantly. She probably found the incident very humorous, he thought as he wrote his answer.

_Kel, _

It was very rude of you to say that I always get in trouble. And that situation was not humorous at all, by the way! You may find it funny, but you wouldn't have _found it quite so humorous if I had injured the poor woman instead of leaving, or if she had chopped me up into tiny little pieces and put me in the stew. That really wouldn't have surprised me. You wouldn't laugh then. You would be without a best friend! _

Also, it was impolite to imply that I do not get along well with others. It is actually the exact opposite! They do not get along with me! They do not understand my sensitivity and sarcasm. So you should not lecture me.

As I have already told you, it is impossible to distinguish the meat from the vegetables, so I eat it all. Everything tastes the same, anyway. It's not like it matters. And yes, I love my bloody nickname. I wish that every bloody person in the whole bloody country would call me that bloody name. It's not like half the bloody people do anyway.

To address another of your comments, I never do anything stupid, and I do not see where you got the idea that I might.

Good, you should go to the library. And yes, I did get some idea that we were at war. I think I saw some Tortallan idiots fighting some other morons in red, earlier.

I personally think you are lucky to be at the palace. You have that lovely library, you can eat decent food, you can sleep in your own chambers, and you get to relax. A word of advice, though: If you want to come back sooner, though I don't see why you would, you need to stop working so hard and do what the healers tell you. Believe it or not, they do know what they are doing. I, of course, would know this, as I am among their distinguished ranks. And I know you would prefer working until you fall over, but your shoulder does need time to heal.

Anyway, things are still extremely boring here. There's nothing to do in my spare time, so, believe it or not, I practice. I know, I know, but please don't die of shock quite yet! All of my practicing will be to no avail if I can't show it off to my best friend. And I have nothing better to do. Well, I sleep a lot too. But you can only sleep so long, you know. I'll talk to you later.

Love,

Neal

It felt weird, writing that. Yet somehow, it seemed right. Neal did love her.

In a friendly way, of course. Between two friends. Two best friends, he reassured himself. That was all it could be.


	3. chapter two

Letters from Home Chapter Three  
  
Just to clear up a few things, no, Neal and Yuki have not been married yet. I wasn't thinking about it, I guess. It was supposed to be fiancé, not wife. Sorry for the confusion!!!

* * *

Yuki paced back and forth in her rooms. She hated to do this to Neal, but, well, in the two years she had been in the Yamani Islands, she had fallen in love. Nariko was the perfect Yamani lord. He was strong and silent, and understood her very well, in ways that Neal never could. He was handsome with his dark features and long black hair that was worn in the traditional horse tail of the warrior in the service of the Emperor. He was everything she had ever wanted. No one compared to him, not even Neal.  
  
She would just have to find a way to tell him. She hated to do this, but, well, it was the only way. She couldn't return to Tortall, pretending to love him. It would hurt both of them. She couldn't do it.  
  
She sat down at her desk and began to pen him a letter, explaining things. Before she sealed it, she put in the ring he had given her. A solitary tear streamed down her cheek as she watched the messenger leave for the docks.

* * *

Yes, I know, very short chapter. So sorry. However, it is a very important chapter!!! So sorry!!! I promise I will update very soon, I swear.  
  
However, I need all the help I can get with my other story, Masks. If you have any ideas, I would be very grateful. You can either email me at or add it to your review! By the way, yes, I know Masbolle is spelled wrong in my email address, but my mom spelled it wrong when she made my new thing and wont allow me to change it. Yeah, just figured I'd clear that up. 


	4. Chapter Three

Letters from Home

Chapter Three:

"Can I help you?" asked the woman sitting at the cluttered desk.

Kel gave her a warm smile. "Would you mind if I look around?" The woman nodded her head, so she walked past the desk to search.

The store was small and crowded with shelves. She passed shelve after shelve, looking for books her best friend might enjoy. After several minutes, she selected several histories, of Tortall as well as other countries, an adventure book that he would like, one on war tactics through the ages, another on healing through the ages, and one on the Lioness, just as a joke.

After she purchased the things, she walked to another shop nearby, hoping to find something to remind him of home. Finally, she selected a painting of the castle at daybreak, knowing that her best friend would love it, and returned to the castle to reply to his letter.

_Neal,_

_I know, I am terrible! Not only do I blame you for causing trouble, I laughed when an innocent-or not so innocent, in your case-person could have been harmed! I know, no one understands you, everyone is horrible to you. How do you survive? _

_Glad to hear that you eat your vegetables, though. I'm overjoyed that you like your nickname. And watch your language, young man! You said 'bloody' five times! You're lucky I'm not there, Nealan! _

_I'm going to kindly ignore the comment about you never doing anything stupid, for I could name several times when you have. However, I am nice and will not mention them. Be thankful that I'm not your cousin. _

_So glad that you notice little things like that. And you'd better tell me if you're in any fighting, or if there is any fighting around you!_

_Of course, it's wonderful being at the palace. I can sit all day and practice with myself, or read, and have absolutely no one to talk to! The only way my shoulder is going to get better is by working it. _

I'm glad that you're practicing. You need to every chance you get. However, there is a packet attached with some things that will keep you entertained when you arent busy. You probably opened it first, so you already know what it is. I hope you like it. Don't be lazy too much, Meathead. We can't have you snoozing through the war, can we?

Love,

Kel 

She looked at the letter, smiling, before wrapping the books and picture up. As she was tying the string, she thought of something else she knew her best friend would enjoy. Quickly, she stood up and walked out the door, checking her pockets to make sure she had enough money.

"Good day." The man at the counter greeted. "How may I help you?"

"I'd like a pound of fudge, two dozen cookies, a tin of your best candy, and...umm, what else would you suggest?"

"How about a thing of our best chocolate?" he placed another, larger container on the counter.  
  
She nodded her head and smiled happily. Neal was going to love this! She had several months' worth of sweets for him. Maybe she would send him some sweet rolls too...

"Do you have any sweet rolls?" She asked, biting her lip.

He nodded his head and pointed to a large tray underneath the counter. They were small balls coated with sugar. She shook her head, knowing that he didn't need this many sweets.

"Okay. I'll take a dozen of those, too." She watched as he packed them in a box.

"Your sweetheart off fighting?" He asked.

"No, my best friend." She explained.

He frowned slightly, and she stuck out a hand. "I'm Keladry of Mindelan."   
  
His eyes widened. "Tanith Mellar, milady. Do you mind if I ask why you arent out there too?"

She flinched. "I got a pretty bad shoulder wound a few weeks ago, and the healers are keeping me from battle."

He nodded his head in understanding. "It'll be three gold nobles, my lady." She gave him the coins and turned to grab her bag when an idea struck her.

"Do you have any vegetables? Canned, maybe?" She asked, a wide grin spreading across her face.  
  
He went into another room. When he came back, he was carrying three different jars. One had beets, but the others she didn't recognize.

She pointed to the beets. "I'll take those, too, please." He put them in the bag with the rest of the things. She began to pull out a few more coins to give him, but he shook his head.  
  
"No, you've already bought enough. This one's free. I hope your friend enjoys everything."

She thanked him and left, heading back to her room to pack everything and send it off to him.

"Queenscove!" Someone shouted from behind him. He brought his sword to his side and, wiping the sweat off his forehead, turned to see what they wanted.

"You've gotta package." The person told him.  
  
Who would send him a package? He shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the other man.

There were two boxes, both of a pretty big size. Attached to the first was a letter. He grabbed the things and walked to his room, curious to see what it was.

Pulling out the letter, he began to read, and smiled as he recognized his best friend's handwriting. Finishing it, he set it down and moved to the boxes.  
  
The first had several brand new books. He shook his head at her thoughtfulness as he looked through them. As he picked up the last, a note fell out of it.

_Neal,_

I hope you like the books. I thought you would miss your old knight master, so I thought I'd give you something to remind you of her.

He laughed lightly and turned back to the box. At the bottom was a thing wrapped in brown paper. Neal ripped the covering off and turned it over, wondering what it was. The palace. It was beautiful. How could she always find him the perfect gifts?

He turned to the next box, and his eyes widened in shock as he saw what was in it. That was enough sweets to last for a few months! He shook his head in wonder. She was amazing some times. A laugh escaped his throat as he saw the jar and picked up the note attached.

_Neal,_

_  
Just thought you needed some extra vegetables. Enjoy!_

He laughed again before sitting down to write her.

_Kel,_

_Great. Now I can't agree with you that you're terrible. You did that on purpose! Anyway, thank you for all the stuff. I absolutely love all my stuff. Especially the book on the Lioness. I've been wanting to be scared for my life. I will be sure that someone eats those yucky vegetables. Well, maybe I could eat them. With as many sweets as you sent, I probably will need them! _

_How do I survive? I have you, of course, my dear. And yes, I am extremely glad you arent my cousin. He would insist on reminding me of all the stupid things I've done. By the way, I'm so scared. And, I am a fully-grown man!_

I know that, Kel thought with a smile before realizing what she had done. Her eyes widened, and a few Yamani curses escaped her mouth. She turned back to the letter before she thought anything else like that.

_I can use any words I choose to use!_

_Well, anyway, whatever you do, get back here soon. I miss having my best friend around. _

_Love always,_

_Neal_

So, how was it? I know, I was in an odd mood. Could you tell I was having a sweet craving? I was day dreaming of sugar.


	5. chapter four

Chapter Five

Sorry for taking so long in getting this up, everybody!!! But, since it took so long, i have a few chappies...anywayz, i want to dedicate this chapter to Pinky, because your Neal-obsessiveness (sp?)makes me laugh, even if you do like him more than Dom, and because you write great reviews, even if you dont like the pairing of the story too much...Thanks!

* * *

_Dearest Kel,_

_Yes, I most certainly did! How could you think I wouldn't? And slow, my arse. It was too a problem, so don't lie to me. You went out of your way to get it all. I don't know how I can ever thank you. It was great. I only pass something off when I don't want it myself, because I know others can get good use out of them! See how kind and considerate your best friend is? Nope, you're right; it doesn't mean I will. Quite the opposite, actually. _

_Just so you know, it's quite creepy when you do you're little mind-reading trick. _

_Being related to the lady knight doesn't sound too fun, either._

'No, most certainly not. Especially when I'm in love with said lady knight.'

_You would probably torture me with all the weapons practice you do! To borrow your words, I get it enough, having been your best friend for thirteen years. Okay, I did _not_ like this part of your letter; LOVE!!! What you _love_ about my cousin? How could you love _anything_ about him? It seems almost impossible to me. Humph. Besides, I'm so much better. _

_How do you know I haven't been practicing a lot and gotten better than you? Huh? Because I could've, you know, with all the time I have on my hands, alone as I am._

'Yeah, right. _That_ was not going to happen any time in _this _lifetime,' he thought with a snort.

_HEY! I _always_ act my age, thank you very much! How could I be anything but my mature, wonderful self? Its impossible. OLD FOGY? How dare you call me that? Humph. I am offended that my BEST FRIEND, who is only five years younger than me, would call me that._

_I can do as I please. You are neither my mother nor my keeper, so you can't tell me what words I may and may not use. So there. What are you going to do about it?  
_

He got several ideas of what she _could_ do about it….all which sounded rather good, in his opinion. Unfortunately, she probably would never even consider them. He sighed.

So now I'm a young man. That's wonderful. Can't make up your mind, can you? Same as you were when we were younger; always the fickle one, you were.

_Good, I'm glad. I can't wait to see you. If you stop screwing around, riding and all that stuff, maybe you can get back sooner. As it is, use your exercise balls _(AN: those things Alanna gave her…cant remember the name)._ It will help strengthen your arm without putting too much pressure on it with all that weapons training. Also, if you put some aloe leaves soaked in water on it each night, it will make it feel a little better._

It was an old remedy, the aloe leaves, but it worked well.

_You can get them from the herb store in Corus…a very nice little shop, if not a little expensive. You can afford it, with the purse you get from the Crown!_

_If you want to get healed sooner, you will have to drink all of "those disgusting things", despite how "bloody awful" they tasted. And of course mine don't taste as bad; I make it so they aren't. I don't see the point in healing someone only to poison them. _

Of course we were right; I always knew it, from the day he thought that hunting bandits was "jolly". Or maybe it was before; I don't know. Anyway, back to your question: yes, I have heard from someone. I received a letter from Yuki (finally) yesterday. She has decided to call the marriage off and stay in the Yamani Islands.

He decided not to tell her the whole story yet; she would feel bad enough as it was.

_Just like you to look on the bright side of everything. Like being separated from my most wonderful self would be a _good _thing._

'It was more me being separated from _her_ that would be a bad thing' Neal thought.

However, I am thrilled that you have caught up on your reading. You never do enough of it. It is a fact of life, my dear. It happens to mostly everyone…but you, it seems, and those unfortunate people who are too ugly to get…never mind. Unfortunately, I don't have enough ink to rewrite this letter right now, or I would, because I know you'll slap me for that later. No, I'm not referring to yourself as ugly…I'm meaning that you are prim, proper, and busy. But yes, it is very informative.

Mua? Get cocky? Never. Yes, it is very good. No, don't get it for yourself. I have no clue what I'm going to get you for your birthday, so that would be as good a thing as any, correct? You are so hard to buy for anymore…all you want is weapons…how boring!

_Quit lecturing me about that! Of course I am being friendly. How can I not be? I would never think to complain about anyone, and they wont complain either, for I have been an angel! You'll see when you get back; all you have to do is ask Wyldon. He'll tell you._

'Unless he tells you the part about soldiers going to him and complaining about my sarcasm and how rude I am…hmm…maybe I shouldn't have suggested that,' the young knight thought.

I take that back; don't go to the Stump. All he'll do is wine, because he doesn't like me.

Ah. Don't worry, it'll get better. Just think: in a week or two you'll be back with my most esteemed self! I doubt you gained five pounds, with as much as you exercise. The only weight I think you've gained in the past twelve years is in muscle. AND I DO NOT COMPLAIN! How many times do have to have this conversation?

Good, I'm glad. I cant wait to see you again; I miss intelligent conversation, good laughs, and all the work you put me through. These goons cant do any of them…I mean, these nice, kind people cant fill your place, of course. Its not that I don't like them, or that I'm unsociable…its just that my standards are too high.

That was true; his standards were too high, after being around her. No one was as good as her. No one could even come close.

So you can blame this on yourself.

I always listen to you; as you said, you're better with a sword. That, however, doesn't mean I do it. I miss you, and I hope that you get better and get your sorry arse back here soon, before I die of boredom, starvation (well, that we can push off, with all my wonderful gifts), or overwork!

Love always,

Neal

XOXOXO

* * *

I'm sorry for making this one so short; I just wanted to get it up. Anyway, I am looking for a beta for my Kel/Neal and Kel/Joren fics. I would like it if you were on fairly often, didn't mind frequent emails, and would also be willing to give me a few suggestions (writers block is a bitch). Anyone who would be willing to do it, please email me at , or say something in your review!!!! that was a not quite so subtle way to get reviews…you can deal with it 

Anyway, sorry for taking so long! I'll hopefully have another up next week. If not, then someone send a harassing email my way, if you please…I really need to get my arse in gear!!!!!!!!!!

**Reviews:**

**Hannah: **aww...thanx! i'm so flattered!!!! well, i hope you like the updates...theres quite a lot of them, huh? Lol. Its like two months worth...i feel guilty. ah, well...

**Kit: **lol. My thoughts exactly.

**LilliannaRose: **read the above comment.

**Wake-Robin: **lol. Thanks...i did, even if it took me a little (okay, a very long) while.

**Mebp: **thanks...i like writing the letters, its fun. ah, i know it did, i just wanted to get her out of the picture. I figure that if their still together, Neal will feel guilty. see my reasoning? besides, i dont really like her...well, at least not in the kel/neal fics.

**pinky**: aww...thanks!!!! Kel/Neal fics are your faves anyway, right?

**VampiricEternity: **lol. Thnx. I do too!!

**Fanta: **lol. I promise i will, if YOU promise to get on theinternet more!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND YOU HAVE TO! oh, you dont want to get on more?...WELL TOUGH LUCK BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO GET ON MORE, AND YOU'RE GOING TO!

**Rogue Wildmage: **aww, thanks. I will!!!

**Queenofdakittys: **yes, i do...technically, i had things to update, i just wouldnt get off my lazy butt.

**arie: **umm, wasnt it in the last chapter? or is it in the next? oh, well...it will be here somewhere. I'm lost...not a word, Kaitlin!!!!!!!!


	6. chapter five

Letters from Home 

**Chapter Five**

see!!!!! ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!! go me!!!!!

* * *

Kel backed, almost hesitantly, away from the letter in front of her. 

Yuki had called off the wedding?!

What had persuaded her to do that? More to the point, how could she think of hurting Neal, whom she absolutely adored, like that? Kel herself could never have done that to him.

She glanced back over it. There seemed to be something he wasn't telling her. He was, she could see, keeping things from her, and the lady knight most certainly didn't like things being kept from her. Especially by her best friend.

'Friend,' that little voice in her head said. 'Best friend.' Somehow, the words didn't sound right, even inside her head. Most likely because she didn't want them to. She wanted him to be something more…something much more. She had wanted that, she realized, for some time. Probably since before she left the fort.

Trying to ignore the thoughts in her head, Kel turned back to her letter, slightly disturbed with her feelings.

How could she love her best friend?

Neal was doing sentry duty on the keep's gate when he noticed a trail of dust in the air, heading their way. He didn't worry, however, for today more letters were supposed to be delivered from the palace. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation, anxiously awaiting a letter from his best friend.

The party was soon here. There were four soldiers, to make sure nothing happened along the road, and a large cart filled with letters. Neal instantly went down to collect those which belonged to him.

The first thing handed to him was one from Owen. He looked at it for a moment, somewhat surprised, before looking back up at the man to see if he had anything else. Two more letters were handed to him-one from Cleon of Kennan, the last, of course, from Kel.

He rushed back to his room to open them. Well, hers, at least. He couldn't care less about the other two, when he had something from her in his hands.

Once the door was firmly closed behind him, he sat down at his desk, not bothering to light a candle; the rays seeping in through the window provided ample light. Besides, he didn't want to bother with it.

Quickly, he opened it, only to be greeted by her familiar handwriting.

_Dear Neal,_

_I'm impressed, and extremely shocked. I had doubted that you would, as I said. How could I have doubted? I'm not going to even bother with this one, I don't think. It would take a long and detailed explanation, something that you can, no doubt, not sit through. _

_What did I tell you about your language, Nealan? The way you talk sometimes…Oh, I guess it can't be changed. It seems as if the bad habit is yours for life, unfortunately. No matter how much I yell at you about it, you never seem to get it through your thick skull. You and your inability to grasp things. _

_Of course it was no trouble getting those things for you. It was, in fact, just the opposite. I enjoyed doing it. Besides, you're my best friend. Even if it had been a trouble (which, as I said, it wasn't) I would have done it anyway, as long as you would've enjoyed it. Anything to make my little Nealan-poo happy. _

_Trust me, I know your ways. After all, I've had to put up with you for thirteen years. I know how you pass things off. Well, as long as someone eats it, I guess its okay. I just don't know anyone who would, with the exception of you. And the only reason you would do it was because "mother" made you. Kind and considerate? Yeah, right. _

_Ah, don't give me that look. You are, sometimes. Quite often, actually. You think about everyone, as much as you try to deny it, especially your best friend. _

_Creepy? How is it creepy for you that I know you so well? For me it is maybe, but for you, I don't know how it could be._

_HEY! Nothing is wrong with being related to me! Go ask one of my brothers, if you doubt me! Just…avoid my sisters on that, if you please. While I love them dearly, I don't think I want to know what they would say on that one._

_Torture? Yeah, right. I would just get you to work, as is your duty, being a knight of the realm. But, as I am quite sure that you know what your duties are, Nealan, I will leave this subject alone. _

_What was wrong with that part of the letter? Of course I love Dom. He is, after all, charming, funny, and extremely intelligent._

_Don't give me that look. I'm only joking, Meathead. But yes, I love your cousin, just as I love you, and Owen, and Seaver, and Merric. Do you have a problem with that? How could I love anything about him? He is a lot like you, in some ways, Neal. So, how could I not? _

_Now that I have left you feeling bad, I believe I will change subjects once more. _

_Okay, I apologize for doubting your abilities. When I get back, you can prove to me how much better you've gotten with a small, friendly duel out on the courts. _

_Keep on believing that. Impossible? I'm sure it is. Not. _

_Okay, no need to try and make me feel guilty…no that its working or anything. As your best friend, I have the right to harass you mercilessly about, well, everything!  
_

_As I recall, I seem to have been called both. One by you, and one by your charming cousin (don't give me that look). What am I going to do about it? Let me think…I'm sure I will give you my answer when I get back…and trust me, it won't be very fun._

_HEY! I was NOT fickle! That was you! You couldn't decide _who_ you loved! First it was Daine, Uline, and countless other people that I can't even begin to name! Yet I'm the fickle one. Of course, that makes sense._

Aww…I love you too, Meathead. And it is most certainly not "screwing around" as you so politely put it. It's me not getting rusty. So shove it. I will, of course, do all the things you suggested…I'll go down to the shop tomorrow morning.

Oh, get off it. My purse isn't that much bigger than yours. So quit making out like it is, you buffoon.

I know I will, but that doesn't make them taste any better, does it? And even adding something sweet to it doesn't work, because it wont work after that! Which is so not fair, by the way. They should figure out a way to make it taste better and work. It shouldn't be one way or the other. And they call themselves great mages. Humph.

I always thought yours were disgusting; I don't believe I'll be complaining about them again. I'm glad you consider others safety when making your medicines…trust me, it is much appreciated.

I know…but this proved it, more than anything, truthfully. To bloody like having border duty…I really worry about him.

Oh, gods Neal. I'm so sorry! I can't believe she would do something like that! That's awful! Are you okay? I hope so…I'll try to come back soon. The king returned, so I believe I'll go talk to him today and get permission. I feel so awful about Yuki. That was awful of her. If you want to talk about anything, you can, of course, talk to me.

Now, what aren't you telling me? I know its something…I really wish you wouldn't keep secrets from me. Do you think someone who knows you as well as I wouldn't notice that you were keeping something from me?

Why does everyone always say that? I don't always look on the bright side of things. And what's so bloody awful about doing so, anyway, for Mithros' sake? I don't know…with the 'most wonderful self' comments, and things like that, I have to wonder. It might be better for my sanity. I wonder if the fort is an asylum for the insane? It's likely. After all, I was sent away. Not only that, the Stump is there. Not to mention you. But that, of course, was a given.

I'm sorry that I don't find the time in the middle of a bloody war to catch up on my bloody reading. Oh, great gods, Nealan! Just because it's a fact of life most certainly doesn't mean I want to bloody hear about it! And how do you know it hasn't happened to me, hmm? Why would I tell you something like that? And you're right; I am going to slap you for that comment. It was…vile. Not something you should say to a lady, never mind a lady knight. I thought we had established the "I'm the better hand with the sword" thing? If so, why do you continue to make comments that will get you on the practice courts? And I am not prim and proper! I just don't…ugh, never mind. I'm again not going to bother explaining this one to you. You would turn it into something sick, no doubt.

Yes, you, get cocky. It has happened a time or two, if you don't recall. One, I can get it for myself if I want to. And its sad that you cant think of anything to get your best friend for thirteen years besides a book that she said she wanted! That's very pathetic, Nealan.

I do not only want weapons, as I have proved by saying I was going to buy the bloody book! And I am not that difficult to buy for, if you must know. Actually, I'm quite the opposite. Dom always seems to know just what to get me. I don't know, maybe it was just that intelligence skipped a generation with you. Not to mention charm.

And weapons are not boring!

As I said, as best friend, I can harass you about whatever I want. That includes being friendly. So I expect you to do it! Why do I doubt your sincerity about this one? Maybe because you don't have a sincere bone in your body? I don't know. Angel, my arse, as you would put it.

I don't think I have to ask Wyldon how you behaved to know the truth. Just this statement says it all. He doesn't like you, as you say, because you were always being rude. Why do I think you haven't changed that habit, hmm?

Oh, that's a wonderful thought. I think I'll stay a little longer, if it means going back to your most esteemed self. Most esteemed. Humph. I find that one hard to believe.

How would you know what kind of weight I've gained? Maybe I'm extremely fat, and just hide it with all the thick clothing I wear!

Okay, Neal, I believe you. I'm sure you never complain.

I have the urge to hug you for the compliment, laugh at your idiocy, and slap you for being rude. Which one will I go with? I'll consider it. Meanwhile, this just proves the fact that you haven't been polite, now doesn't it. Oh, yes, blame it on me that I'm such a wonderful person…how is it my fault that I'm perfect?

Well, you should, shouldn't you? Most of the time, my way is better. I promise that I will get my 'sorry arse' back there as soon as possible, okay?

For the moment, I love you, and miss you! I'll see you soon,

Love always,

Kel

XOXOXO

* * *

Wow, this is pretty long. The letter itself is 1560 words. I had decided not to put his thoughts in this portion, and instead will show you in his response. Also, the next chapter is Owen's and Cleon's letters…which are quite interesting, if I do say so myself. 


	7. chapter six

Chapter 6

Still grinning like an idiot from the lady knight's letter, he opened the next one, which was from Cleon.

_Neal,_

_Hey. How's everyone there? I heard that Kel is back at the palace, recovering from a wound. How is she doing? Is she okay? I would write her myself, but…well, it might be kind of awkward. _

_I got sent back to Kennan for a little while. Ermy is with child, and she requested that I be there. No one could say no to my Ermy, so I was given some time off. _

_We plan on naming the child Mora if it's a girl and Griffin if it's a boy…after Kel, though Ermy of course doesn't know that. She just liked the sound of it. Either way, I hope that the child becomes in a knight. Ermy, of course, doesn't want her daughter to become a knight. She of course realizes that if it is a male, it will become one most likely. She just doesn't like the idea of female knights. If I hadn't gotten to know Kel, I might have agreed that our daughter shouldn't be… but anyone can see how much she loves it, how good she is at it. _

_  
All's well at Kennan, with the exception of Ermy's temper…you can hear her screaming sometimes from the practice grounds! But gods, I love her. I truthfully hadnt expected to. I didn't think I would've been able to love anybody that wasn't Kel. Now, I can't sometimes remember why I loved her._

_She was good, and kind, and strong. But she's nothing like Ermy. Ermy has all of those qualities, but she also has a temper, which I love. Kel didn't have that…she wasn't passionate. _

I hope she finds someone, though, that can love her for all of her; that can accept everything about her. I think that might be difficult…but she seems to like Sergeant Domitian, doesn't she? She liked him even when we were courting…I could see it in how she flirted with him. And you could see it in her eyes. Maybe she finally got him.

_I feel sorry for the man she does marry…she certainly is a mean hand with a sword! They would have to be able to accept the fact that she could kick their butts with most weapons (especially her glaive) from here to Scanra! And she will never be home, always off doing her duty to her country, around all those men. It probably would have worried me, to have so many men around my wife._

_Not that she would have done anything, of course. It would be the other men I would be worrying about. She's too good to do something like that to someone._

_Anyway, how is everything with you? How's Yuki? Or have you forgotten her, after all this time she's been gone, and moved on to someone else?_

_Oh, damn it all, I forgot the actual reason I was writing this letter. After Ermy has her baby (in less than a week, the healers believe!), I'm going to be heading for your fort to join you. They thought it better to pull some knights back from the border, for which I am eternally grateful for. Owen doesn't seem to like the idea. Ah, well…we always knew something was wrong with him. _

_Anyway, can you tell Kel that I'm coming? I don't want it to be weird between us. I think it might be, anyway. _

_Anyway, I'll talk to you later!!_

_Sincerely,_

_Cleon of Kennan_

Neal stared down at the letter in his hands, trying to glare holes through the parchment. How _dare_ Cleon insult _KEL _like that! Like "Ermy" was better than her. That wasn't even possible.

Still giving the letter dirty glances, he moved onto the next letter, grateful for the light-heartedness **(AN:okay, I'm guessing this isnt a word…I didn't know how else to put it, so get over it.) **of the younger knight.

_Hey Meathead! _

How is everything there? I talked to Kel recently. She said she's healing, but hates being alone in the "bloody, pain in the arse palace" as she put it. Oops…I wasn't supposed to repeat that one. She made me promise not to tell you, because "how can she chastise you for cursing if she does it too?". Ah, well…just don't repeat it.

_Anyway, she said that she'd send me some chocolate…and a few books. The fort is sadly lacking in both. It's the only thing it's lacking in, however. We have a skirmish (not really a battle or anything) at least once a week. It's jolly! _

_They've been talking about bringing some of the knights back that way. I really hope I'm not one of them. Cleon was here with me…he's really been a huge moron. I think he still has feelings for Kel, too. He refuses to write to her, and won't even let me say hi for him in a letter. What's annoying is that he's always talking about Ermy. "Oh, Ermy's so wonderful! Oh, Ermy's so beautiful!" _

_I swear, he says it because it's the only thing he _can_ say about her. While its true, she is beautiful, she is also rather stupid, and cares mostly about her gowns and parties and friends…she practically fawns over Cleon, too. Which is really bloody annoying, to tell you the truth. Kel would never have done that. And the bloody woman is always pouting! _

_I forgot to tell you…I'm at Kennan for the time being. I was sent back with Cleon, because he couldn't go alone, and because they claimed I need a break._

_Anyway, she was pouting because I came home with him. She wanted him all to herself…and trust me, I'm okay with _that_ one. He's been worse, now that he's here, practically cooing at her! _

_  
And gods does that woman have some lungs on her! The other day, I was in the courtyard, the opposite side of the bloody keep, and I can hear her shouting very clearly, for Cleon. She had just woken up (it was almost midday) and he hadn't been there to give her a kiss. How lame can you get, for Mithros' sake?_

_Anyway, when they aren't acting all mushy (gross), they're arguing. Cleon, if he has a daughter, wants her to be a knight. Ermy hates that idea, because she obviously realizes why he wants that one. Even she's not that stupid. Anyway, she wants her to go to a convent for a little while, and wants to betroth her at Midwinter (three months from now) to some little twelve year old from a different keep. Cleon threw a fit, saying that it wasn't right, that it's too big of an age difference, and that he wants his daughter to be able to choose for herself who she marries, a chance that he didn't get. Of course, she starts crying and says, "What, aren't you happy with me?" and he has to reassure her…and the mushy begins all over again. It is extremely disturbing. It will be jolly to get away from this bloody keep._

_Anyway, I hope everything is going well for you. Kel really misses you. She sounds so lonely…and, to tell you the truth, lost. Its like she doesn't know what to do, so she practices all day, or spends the day reading books…its as if she does it to remind herself of you, for I doubt she would do it otherwise. Its really strange. Then we were talking about Dom (who she used to have a crush on….it was so obvious) and she wasn't weird at all…she just said he was a lot like you. _

_It was weird. She kept saying things about you…I think you two are a little too attached. As I said, it seems as if she doesn't know what to do without you. I'm rather worried, to tell you the truth. _

_Oh, I forgot to tell you something! Cleon doesn't call Ermy "pearl of my desire" or all those other odd (sickeningly disturbing) names he used to call Kel. He just calls her Ermy, or honey, or baby, or sweety. Just the stuff that you would normally (okay, not normally, for I have never called anyone any of these, nor do I plan to…and I doubt you, or Kel for that matter, have either). It's strange. _

_  
Anyway, write me back soon please! Who knows, maybe I'll end up there along with Kennan! _

_Ugh. I don't like that idea. One, I'd have to miss out on being at the border (which, as I said, is extremely jolly) but I would also have to be there with Cleon and Kel and you…and I can bet that you aren't very happy with him…I read his letter. It was sitting on his desk in the "library". Do you know what they consider the library? A series of seven books on their family history! It's ridiculous! Its mostly a place for Cleon to work!_

_Anyway, I wouldve liked to throw the stupid thing away, but he would've known I'd done it…I'm not good at keeping things from people. Anwyay, as I said, write me back soon! _

Your friend,  
Owen

_(I don't need to put my title, do I? I cant remember…the writings master was just so boring. Anyway, if I do, here it is)  
_

_Sir Owen of Jesslaw_

_(I sound all stiff…I'm not sure I like it.)_

Neal let out a hearty laugh. Owen's letter had cheered him up considerably, after Kennan's bloody letter.

* * *

1509 words. Can you believe that I was only gonna post Ch 5 today? I'm surprised that I actually have done all this. Total, I've posted 4600 words on this story today. I'm quite pleased that I've gotten this much up after two months of not updating…at the least. Anyway, if you have any comments or complaints, please review. Well, even if you don't, review!!

Oh, do you know whats totally amazing? Ive updated like 17 chapters, with a total of 15332 words (not including little notes and things at the bottom). Well, that includes my Ella of the Ashes story…and I just sent it to my writing buddy to read over it and post it. So technically, its not posted, but I sent it to her finally today.

Umm, just so you know, something IS going to come of the Cleon thing later. It does serve _some_ point...you'll see whats gonna happen with it later, i swear. Now, read on to the next chapter!!!!!!


	8. chapter seven

**Chapter Seven:**

This chapter is dedicated to Kaitlin...the insane fruit beside me...whos evil geniusness matches my own. she writes in HP (OR WILL VERY SOON HAVE SOMETHING UP, _CORRECT???) _so go check her out under her screenname there, Magical Maniac Girl...and the "maniac" is correct!!! her story is really funny...if she would PUT IT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!

Neal laughed lightly as he set down the younger knight's letter, and picked up a quill, planning on responding to the _other_ first.

_Kennan,_

_  
Everything here is fine. Yes, you heard correctly, Kel is back at the palace, much as I wish she wasn't. She's doing better, just lonely. I think that she would be happy if you wrote to her; she was quite upset that you didn't continue your friendship with her after the wedding. _

_  
That's lovely. I'm glad you're happy. _

_I would appreciate it if you didn't insult my best friend, especially since neither of us is there to defend her; if she was, I doubt she would do anything, but you are _very_ lucky I am not with you; your wife would be a widow. However, I'm sure my favorite lady knight would kill me if I even uttered those things (despite how you ignore her, she still thinks very highly of you; she would never expect you to say something like that)._

_She is happy; at least, she is when she's not stuck at the castle all alone. She was happy here, with me, among the men, doing what she does best; mothering everyone, taking care of me, and, of course, fighting. _

_No, she does _not_ like my cousin that way, nor does he return those feelings! Not that there is anything to return them to, of course…oh, bloody hell. I'm leaving this subject alone. _

_Okay, I take it back. I have to say one more thing, if only to save my best friend's honor; While _you_, Cleon of Kennan, may think of others while courting someone, Kel is too honest and kind to do such a thing to someone, especially someone she cares about. _

_You feel sorry for him? I think that he'll be damned lucky, to be married to one such as her. _She _would fight by your side in a battle, not shrink back and hide in the keep. _She_ would help you in whatever way she could._ She_ would be intelligent enough to be able to run things in the keep (besides just keeping track of the servants and that type of thing) when you were away. She would be able to handle the guard, the protection of the keep. And I think that it should be an honor for any man to marry her; if you do not agree, obviously you never deserved her. You liked the more docile type, I guess…willing to do what you ask. Kel, however, has a mind of her own. And sense, too…which Ermy seems sadly lacking in. _

_And yes, that is exactly what you were saying! Do you think she is some kind of common whore or something? She's the most virtuous woman either of us know! Did she allow you to lay one hand on her that way when you were courting? Of course not! Do you think that she would allow some soldier to touch her, if she had a husband, or even a beau? I bloody well doubt it! And if anyone tried to lay one bloody finger on her, she's a good enough swordsman, as you said yourself! She would kill them! _

_If you feel the need to insult my best friend again, kindly do not direct these comments towards me, or utter them anywhere where I might overhear them, for you most likely appreciate the results. _

_  
I hope, if you continue to behave this way, you_ do not _come to this fort, and Owen-who knows how to treat a woman, a lady knight, my best friend, and a friend of his own- comes in your stead. _

_And it most certainly will be weird, if you continue this behavior, because you will be laying in a bed in the infirmary, hopefully unable to speak, and with no one with a strong enough gift to heal you! _

Good day, Sir Cleon, and if you plan on continuing your slander, I pray we do not _speak again!  
_

_Sir Nealan of Queenscove_

He looked appreciatively over the parchment. He had relayed his fury rather well, he thought. And if it was too hard for that bloody oaf to get the point, he would make him get it some other way…a much more painful way.

And if he _did_ continue to insult Kel, he _was_ going to wake in a hospital bed, just as Neal had promised!

He got out another roll of parchment to reply to the next, much more enjoyable letter.

_Owen,_

_If I don't kill that bloody oaf by the name of Cleon, it will be a miracle! I wish you would _have_ done something with the bloody thing, just so I wouldn't have felt the need to hurt him! He's an idiot!_

_Anyway…yeah, she does, though she didn't say it in such graphic words to me. Thank you for giving me that nice little tidbit, by the way. It will be very useful when teasing her in future times. _

_She sent me several things of sweets and a few books (not to mention vegetables…gross) to me recently, too. And a picture of the palace, so I could be reminded of it, she said. A skirmish once a week? I'm glad we don't have that here. Kel would be worried sick. She is, anyway. That added to it would most certainly not be good. _

_Well, it would be nice if you came back this way. I can't say the same for Kennan, however. I bloody well hope he doesn't still have feelings for her. If he does, I will have to get rid of them-and all of his other feelings, too. Bloody moron. _

_As you know, I heard all about the "wonderful, beautiful Ermy" from him. Not that I wanted to, but…And he manages to talk about her enough to me! He better be thankful that I wouldn't want to hurt her, else wise I'd show that bloody letter of his to her! _

_Ugh. That woman sounds awful. Like the normal court ladies at the palace. I can't believe I used to be attracted to those people; obviously, I have much better taste. And Kel most certainly would not act like that! I can't believe he even compares the two of them! I cant believe he thinks that his beloved Ermy is better than her! How dare he?  
_

_Oh gods, she sounds worse than I thought! By Mithros, how do you survive there? I wouldn't have been able to handle it! I hate the crying game all those women play. It is so disgusting, how they play with your emotions like that. _

_Everything here is okay, I guess. Nothing serious has happened thus far, though recently I got a cut on my leg-don't you dare tell her; she'd worry herself sick. I know she is; when she writes, she sounds so bored. I'm lonely too; I think it's just as bad here as it is there; no one to talk to at all. The soldiers are all bloody idiots. It doesn't make for interesting conversation. The only reason she's acting like that is because she's alone. This is the first time we've really been separated since our squire days, and then she had things to keep herself busy. Besides, we've become closer since then, so its harder. _

_Its probably a good thing he doesn't; she probably wouldn't like it much. Gods, I don't think I would call anyone any of those names! Its sickening. _

_Oh, I see how it is. You don't want to be around my most wonderful self. How could you not, though? Maybe with luck it will be you who is sent here and Cleon has to stay at his keep; I bet he would get very sick of Ermy after a little bit. _

_  
"Not very happy with him" is an understatement! I'm bloody furious with that…that….that bastard! If you can, find the letter that I wrote him; I was very pleased with it. However, he most likely wont be. _

_Well, if we are going to be all formal, here's my title;_

_The knight who wants to kill Kennan_

_Now, that wasn't too stiff, was it?  
_

_If you want my name, see below._

_Neal-_

_See, it doesn't matter which way you put it, you know who I am!_

_I'll hopefully see you soon, Owen. Have fun in Kennan, and don't get killed! I would say don't kill Cleon, but that might not be to bad of a thing, would it?_

_Neal_

The knight looked down at the letter in his hand, smiling cheerfully. It felt much better to be able to vent his anger on Kennan like this.

He folded the parchment and tied them together, preparing them to be sent out with the next mail cart, then moved to answer his next-and most important-letter.

See how much i love you guys? I updated not once, but FOUR times...so its been at least three months since i posted anything, but thats not the point. See how wonderful i am? NOT A WORD POOKIE


	9. Chapter Eight

Letters from Home

Chapter 8

See, I told you that I'd update soon!!!! Hah. Anyway, thank all my most wonderful reviewers. You guys rock.

Now, onto the story…hey, I've been thinking about what's gonna happen, and I came up with a wonderful new idea. You people wont like it much at first, most likely…but it'll be good at the end, so don't get mad. It'll be probably in chapter ten or eleven, which will be posting sometime in the next two weeks. Now, onto the story…with no more delays, I swear.

Okay, I take it back. The things in _italics _is the letter, and the things written normally, is the normal story. I'll interrupt the letter sometimes for the person to comment, so be ware.

Oh yeah…the letter, without the little notes in it, is 1459 words. So its all in all, a pretty long chapter…arent you proud?

**This is dedicated, by the way, to Elf Warrior Princess, because she seems to be looking for the same thing in this story as I am…fluff! Lol. By the way, I love your name! Its bloody awesome! Oh yeah, and because she used one of my all-time favorite word. Hope you like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

Kel let out a sigh and started walking towards the palace. The city, where she had decided to go to take her mind of things, had been boring, and had done her no good, unfortunately. It had only reminded her of how much she missed Neal…which was something that she _really_ didn't need to think about. All it did was get her closer to realizing what was obvious, something she really didn't want to do. Not that she didn't already know what was wrong with her; she just didn't want to think about it.

Once back in the palace, she went to her room, where she was surprised to find a servant waiting for her.

"This arrived in the mail cart today, my lady." The young man-boy, really, she noticed- said nervously. He bowed low, as he would to a lady, then seemed to realize his mistake. "I'm sorry, lady knight. I didn't mean-" he stuttered. **(AN: I figure there has to be two different bows for each, since they are two different social statuses. Does that make sense?) **

She smiled easily at him. "Apology accepted. Thank you for delivering my mail." She pulled a few coins out of her purse and put them in his hands.

"Thank you, milady," he said, smiling up at her, then turned around and began to jog down the hall.

"Wait!" she called after him.

The boy turned around, slightly confused. "Yes?"

She tried to keep a laugh escaping her throat-it wasn't an easy feat. "My letters," she reminded, a small smile etched on her face.

He blushed, embarrassed, and brought them back to her, and she went into her room, wondering who they were from.

The first was from Neal-her heart fluttered at the thought, but she ignored it, and flipped onto the next letter. This one was from Owen.

She turned back to Neal's, too anxious to open Owen's first.

_Dearest Kel,_

_Humph. No need to insult me._

_What did I tell you about me being an adult, and being able to use whatever language I want? Besides, Miss "You shouldn't curse", I heard something _very_ interesting from Owen. Bloody, pain in the arse palace, huh? You should know better than to say things like that to Owen. You know he can't keep secrets. _

_  
Bad habit for life. As if. I can stop cursing any bloody time I want, and don't you forget it. THICK SKULL? INABILITY TO GRASP THINGS? I am offended. My best friend, saying things like this about me. I don't know what to do. _

_Okay, okay. I can tell that you'll never let me thank you for it, so I can quit. I guess. Oh wait, I have a thick skull and cant grasp things, so I guess I wont. So thank you, and it obviously WAS trouble for you! Nealy-poo. I am so offended. I am not some sort of common dog, Kel. _

_You could not make me eat something I didn't want to eat, just so you know! And I wouldn't eat something only because you wanted me to! Humph. _

_I am kind and considerate. I didn't kill Cleon- that is kind of me, because I let him escape for the most part unscathed, and considerate because his wife isn't a widow. See? Kind and considerate._

'What was he talking about, didn't kill Cleon?' she wondered, somewhat astounded. What was wrong with the two of them?

_Humph. I'll admit that I think about you. But I'm not admitting to anything else, so don't you dare try to make me. _

Kel got all tingly inside, reading that comment. She reread it several times, grinning like a fool all the while, before continuing.

_It just is! To know that someone knows my mind more than _I _do sometimes is just freaky! You wouldn't like it either!_

'No, I don't think I would like it if he knew some things I thought of. Things about him.'

_Yeah. That's what _you_ think. Upon several occasions, your brothers have told me quite interesting things about you. Great stories, some of them. Well, maybe not great for you that I know…hmm.…And avoid your sisters? Who would want to avoid such lovely ladies._

She felt a surge of jealousy run through her, though she knew he was teasing.

_I'm only kidding, love. No need to get jealous. _

The lady knight shook her head. Sometimes her best friend knew her too well, even if he _was_ only kidding.

_Yes, torture. No, you wouldn't 'just get me to work'. You would keep me out there for hours, banging a sword into me. And of course I know what my duties are; my main one is my favorite, though-torturing your most wonderful self._

_Humph. Don't be an annoying twit. How _could_ you love Dom is the better question. I could understand a how could you not love _me_, but you could you not love _DOM? _Please. I could think of all these reasons._

_Lets start with one:  
1: he flirts with _everyone

2. He plays lots of not-nice tricks on me.

_3. he plays a lot of not-nice tricks on you_

_4. he's in the Own, which means he cant marry_

_5. he's a grouch in the morning._

_6. he has bad breath_

_7. he can be really obnoxious._

_8. he doesn't eat his vegetables._

_9. he is always making fun of everyone _

_10. Most importantly, he is not my most wonderful self. That's the top reason you cant love him. So hah. _

Yes, that _was _the most important reason why she couldn't love Sergeant Dom. The most important reason he would be a friend to her, and nothing more-though he himself had wanted it to be more. Because he wasn't Neal.

_Feeling bad? Yeah, you did. I feel bad that you have such bad taste. It's tragic, really. _

_I don't see why I should have to prove myself to you. Humph. You just doubt my abilities. _

_I just might. What do you think about that, huh? _

_Not that its not working or anything. Yeah. I believe you. Not. AND NO, YOU DO NOT HAVE THAT RIGHT!!!!!! But, since its you, I'll let you get away with it.  
_

_Humph. Charming cousin. Yeah, right. I'm the charming one in my family, trust me. That's not very nice, to threaten your best friends._

Yeah, that was true; he _was_ the charming one. Though his cousin was very nice looking, and charming also, Neal was even more so.

_Uh, I repeat, YOU were the fickle one. You liked Cleon (I don't see how _that_ happened), and Owen informed me that you had a huge crush on my cousin. You probably liked me, too!_

Again, how did he know things like that? It was starting to unnerve her, though she knew he was only kidding.

_Just kidding, love. I'm sure you didn't._

_  
Though it would be quite funny if you had….I had the biggest crush on you in second year._

Her heart pace quickened (if that were possible) at the thought; he had liked _her?_

_Okay, you _may not_ make fun of me about that one. It just slipped out._

_You should. Who couldn't, after all, love my most beautiful and wonderful self? _

'No one,' Kel thought moodily. 'Which is a problem within itself, really.'

_It is too screwing around, so don't try to deny it. Well, I hope the remedies I suggested are working. I figured the healers there wouldn't…father is working out on the field, and so is his second in command. The healers still there are new for the most part. Well, young and inexperienced. They wouldn't think of something like that. _

Yes, it is. I am just the heir, so it makes it look like mine is bigger. Okay, just so you know, NOT A BUFFOON!

No, he definitely wasn't a buffoon.

No, I suppose it doesn't. I agree, they should try to do something about making them taste better, but in the mean time, suck it up.

Well, that'll show you. And I'm glad you won't complain about them anymore. But I don't really believe you. You always complain.

So do I. Especially now that he's at Kennan with the bloody oaf and his bloody moron of a wife.

'What was his bloody problem with Cleon?!'

It doesn't really matter-I haven't seen her for two years, haven't talked to her for a year and a half. I don't really love her anymore; I think I stopped loving her a long time ago.

I know you will…you're worried about your favorite Meathead. It wasn't your fault. Yes, it wasn't very good of her, but it doesn't matter. I know that I can talk to you. I talk to you more than anyone else anyway, silly. If there was something else I wanted to talk about with you, I'm sure I would.

She smiled, thoroughly pleased that he thought that. Glad that he didn't care about Yuki, too, she admitted.

Damn you and your strange ability to read my mind. Yes, there was something else. She's marrying someone else; some lord or something. I can't remember. Don't go into your apologies again; you didn't do anything, and it's not really important to me.

She stared at the paper, not believing what she said. How could Yuki do something so horrible to Neal?! He had waited for her for two years, only to have her say she loved someone else! That was awful!

Yes, you do. Always, always, always. Nothings awful about doing so. It's just abnormal to always look on the bright side of things. Most of us (take me for example) don't have an optimistic bone in our bodies.

Oh, grow up. I am wonderful, am I not? Don't try denying it; I know how you feel.

Well, that was true. He was wonderful. Too wonderful for his own good, sometimes. Of course she couldn't deny it. Again she got that strange feeling that he knew more about how she felt than he should have.

Anyway, it is not an asylum! And if it is, you'll soon be coming back, wont you? So HAH!

Oh, damn. She had never thought of that one.

I AM NOT INSANE!

Well, maybe you should from now on! Oh, great gods. I'm not gonna get into this one; it'll end up embarrassing us both. I figured you would. Slap me, I mean.

And I thought we had established the "I've been practicing thing"!

I would not turn it into something sick! I do not have a sick mind! You were the one that thought I would turn it into something sick, meaning you thought of that sick thing, meaning YOU have the sick mind! So there!

No I don't. It has not. I have never been cocky in my life. In fact, I am as un-cocky as possible. Well, it depends on how-umm, never mind.

UGH! Did he have to say things like that to her? That was disturbing on so many different levels!

Anyway, it is not pathetic, because all you ever want is weapons, as I said! Why get you something you don't want, hmm?

Okay, you don't want anything besides weapons and a bloody book-a bloody book which I am getting for you. So there. Yes you are.

Do you have to bring my cousin into everything? If I didn't know better, I'd say you were obsessed with him. Except for the fact that you're obsessed with me, of course.

Obsessed with him…she turned the thought over in her mind. No, she finally concluded, she wasn't obsessed with him. She loved him. There was a difference. One was stalker-ish and weird. The other one was…well, still weird, for her to feel that way for him, but not stalker-ish.

Humph. Intelligence? That lack wit? As if. I'm not even going to mention the charm thing.

Okay, maybe I will…all of his charm (which does not amount to anything) he got from me!

Yes, weapons are boring.

Humph. No, I don't have to be friendly if I don't want to be!

And I don't have a clue why you doubt my sincerity. And I most certainly can be sincere. I'm quite sincere when I say I love my most wonderful self, am I not? And you, of course.

She felt a blush stain her cheeks and smiled.

I would not say something so vile. Remember, I'm not allowed to curse! And I am too an angel.

You are so mean to me. That statement doesn't say it all! And I was never rude! NEVER!

You're so mean to me.

Extremely fat, my arse. Now I will say it. I can tell, because your breeches are rather tight. You are not even close to fat, my dear.

'Okay, since when does he pay attention to how my breeches fit me?' She thought, amused and slightly embarrassed.

Nope. I absolutely never complain; you should believe me.

HEY! I am so offended. Slap me. Laugh at my idiocy. I was complimenting you, and you call me a rude idiot and think about slapping me!

She truly hadn't even thought of slapping him for that one. She had just said it to tease him.

I hate to say it, but no one is perfect. However, you are so damned close sometimes, it's not even funny.

She blushed again. Why did it seem that was all she ever did when around him, or reading something from him, or thinking of him?

Your way is better? Yeah, you wish.

Well, I'm glad that we agree on something-your arse is ­sorry. Only teasing love. But I do hope that you get back here soon.

Love you much

Neal

XOXOXO

She smiled as she finished it, a large grin that stretched across her face. She was about to reply when a knock sounded on her door.

With a weary sigh, she moved to go open the door. "Yes?" The lady knight raised a questioning eyebrow at the servant that now stood at her door.

"Healer Matthew would like to speak with you in his office, milady," he murmured, then scuttled away.

She stared after him for a moment, then began sprinting down the hall towards the healer's room, anxious to hear what he had to say.

Three days later, Neal received her reply.

_Neal,_

_I'm not going to write a long answer to your letter, for I have good news. Well, great news, truthfully. I had finished reading your letter, and was about to reply, when a knock sounded on my door. Healer Matthew requested I meet him in his office. GUESS WHAT HE TOLD ME????? I could return in four days!!! So I will be about three days behind this letter!! I can't wait. I have quite a few things to talk about with _you_, young man. But I will save that for when I return._

_At the moment, I am doing a jig around my room, anxiously counting down the hours until I leave. _

I'll see you soon-only in three days!!! I'll arrive with the next mail cart. See you then!!!

_I love you!_

_A very anxious and excited_

_Kel _

Neal stared dumbly down at the letter in front of them. His chair, which he had been leaning on two legs, fell down flat. Then, realization of what had been said suddenly hit him.

"She's coming home!" he shouted. "She's coming back!"

He thanked all the gods for their mercy towards him. To return his best friend in his time of need-for he dearly needed her, with the newest _arrival_ at the fort.

There came a knock on the door, then a tall, red-headed knight came in. Neal glared at him, but soon swiped it away; he wouldn't let this oaf ruin his day.

"What was that you were shouting about, Neal?" The other knight question, brow raised. Owen, who had followed him into the room, also looked curious. "Is Yuki coming back, or something? It _has_ been an awful long time."

Neal waved a hand around. "No, no. She's not coming back. It's Kel! She'll be here in three days!" He shoved the letter into their faces, but before they actually had a chance to read it, the ecstatic knight pulled it back and began to dance around the room joyfully.

"He's not the only one too attached," Owen mumbled under his breath.

Cleon, standing next to him, heard, and frowned. "What do you mean?"

The young knight looked up, startled. "Well, when I write Kel, she seems about as anxious to get back here with Neal as he is to get her back. They seem a little too attached. Of course, _you_ wouldn't know that, seeing as you never bother to write her."

The other man frowned harder. Taking the letter away from Neal, he asked, somewhat tersely-in the other two's opinion at least, "Do you have feelings for Kel?"

Neal's jaw dropped. "What?"

He sighed. "Do. You. Love. Kel?"

"Yes."

Cleon sunk down onto the bed, moaning. "Oh, _why_ did this have to happen? This bloody well sucks."

Neal grinned. "Why does it suck? You shouldn't care-you're happily married. Besides, Kel and I both deserve to be happy." He grinned again, showing teeth. "It's not like you still have feelings for her, _right_?"

Cleon paled. "No, of course not."

"Good."

---

Kel stared anxiously at the road before her. She was less than an hours ride from the fort. If only the bloody mail cart would hurry _up_.

She looked back, to where the soldiers sat surrounding it. "I'm going to ride ahead, up to the fort!" she informed them, and without waiting for their reply, raced up ahead.

At last, she arrived at the gate. "Who goes there?" called someone from on the wall.

"Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, Protector of the Small," the woman answered, impatient.

There was silence for a moment or two, during which she shifted eagerly on her mount, then the gate creaked open. "Welcome back, lady knight!" the soldier said before turning back to his duty. She smiled in return, but didn't stop.

Kel wasn't very far past the gate in the gate before she saw him; he was running towards her, looking like a child on Christmas. Her grin widened and she pulled on the reins, then slid off Peachblossom, just as strong arms were wrapped around her.

She buried her head in his shoulder, and she breathed deeply into his shirt; there was the strong smell of soap-that clean, peaceful smell that had always been his. She felt tears prick her eyes, relieved as she was to be back with him.

"I missed you so much," his hoarse voice whispered in her ear, and she realized that he too was crying. She hugged him tighter, wrapping her arms around his neck. He buried his face in her hair.

**(for those of you that don't know, she was at the castle for about three months…I'm betting most of you didn't know, since I just figured it out myself. And yes, I realize it's a long time to be on leave, and no, I don't really give a flip.)**

A cough sounded from somewhere behind the two. She hesitantly released his neck and backed up a pace or two. Neal wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into himself. "I don't want to let go of you yet," he whispered to her, voice clearing up. She just smiled up at him, then grabbed his other hand and squeezed it. She didn't let it go.

Though the position they were in was slightly uncomfortable, neither noticed it, as wrapped up in each other as they were.

"Hello, earth to Kel and Neal!" the pair heard Owen say, sounding rather sarcastic, yet as cheerful as he ever was.

They both looked up, blushing, only to see the young knight grinning happily. The red-head beside him, however, did not look nearly as thrilled.

* * *

Okay, this chapter is 3236 words long…I think it's the longest chapter I've ever written-except in my Ella of the Ashes story. Arent you proud? I am…I like the chapter, too…I liked what happened. By the way, this is by no means the end, which you probably guessed. But I just figured I'd make sure you knew…anyway, I'm most likely gonna bring in a few new characters, do something fun with Cleon and Owen (maybe even Ermy…who knows). And, of course, I still have to get Kel and Neal together! Though its so close to happening as it is right now. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter!!! And I told you it would be up soon, didn't I?! I'm so good. rolls eyes 


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine:

"Oh, hello Cleon. No one ever said you were here." Truthfully, she didn't care that he was there; or that anyone else was, either, besides Neal.

While waiting for his answer, she threw her reins to the waiting stable hand, who then proceeded to lead the big gelding off.

"Yeah. I arrived with Owen a few days ago." He seemed uncomfortable. She ignored it.

"Good to see you, Owen," the knight turned to the young man, not really wanting to continue the previous conversation.

He grinned at her. "Good to see you too, mother. I'd give you a hug, but I don't think I'd be able to get around Neal." He gave the other man a funny look, which was pointedly ignored. "Just so you know, Nealan has _not_ been eating his vegetables. He needs to be punished." His eyes danced happily, making Kel's smile, if possible, widen.

"I'm sure I'll think of something suitable for our little Nealy-Poo." She gave her best friend an impish grin.

"Hey!" he said, pretending to be offended. "What did I tell you about that name?! I am a _man_, not some bloody baby, thank you very much!"

Kel snickered. "Could've fooled me, with the way you behave sometimes, Meathead."

He poked her in the ribs. "That was not nice! So mean to poor little me."

"Here I thought it was 'my most wonderful self'. And I could've sworn that you are always telling me 'I am most certainly not little!'" she smirked up at him.

He sighed pathetically. "There's just no winning with you, is there? You use my own words against me! Soon you'll be telling me to get out my sword so you can 'see how much I've improved.'" Neal snorted.

"That's a good idea; I need a challenge, and since you've _improved _so _much_ and everything, I'm sure you won't be as easy to best as you were before," she retorted, somehow managing to keep her face perfectly straight.

Cleon interrupted, smiling teasingly, a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "While it is quite amusing to watch you two sit around and flirt all day, I'd really like to eat. Unless, of course, you'd like to continue this _interesting_ game?" He raised a brow.

Kel stepped up, looking quite piqued. "A fine thing, when I can't kid around with my _best_ friend without being accused of flirting, Cleon of Kennan. And, since you haven't spoken two words to me for the past few years, I don't believe it's your place to say things like that, do you? That's what a _friend_ does, and it seems, from how he talks about you in his letters, that you are on neither myself nor Neal's friends list. So you really should lay off."

She took a deep breath, surprised at her own outburst of sort. She really hadn't meant to snap at him, he just had no right to harass her like that. As she had said, he hadn't spoken to her for the better part of two years.

When she managed to calm down a bit, she looked at the other two. They both had rather shocked expressions on their faces.

"What?" she asked defensively.

Owen spoke up for them. "Well, you see, we didn't think you noticed what an ass Cleon was being. We figured that you thought him a friend, so ignored his rude behavior. It came as a surprise-a jolly one-when you yelled at him."

She raised a brow. "You think I usually forgive the people I normally call friends for blatantly ignoring me? No. Now, I believe we're done with this conversation. Now, why don't we do as was suggested and go in?"

They all nodded their heads, somewhat dumbly, but she ignored it and walked farther along, tossing Cleon a dazzling smile over her shoulder.

* * *

A short chapter, I know, but I enjoyed it…I always enjoy yelling at Cleon. Anyway, I'll update more later. I'm just kinda at a loss for the moment. Bubyes!! 

Wake-Robin: It's not so realistic anymore, unfortunately. There is a purpose for Cleon being the way he is…besides for my amusement, of course. Thanks!

**Annmarie Aspasia: lol. Yeah, he sounds like me too…with those retarded Flamerman morons…grr…anyway, thanks for the review!**

**FanFictionFantom: lol. I totally agree!**

**Soccerchick-08: lol. Thanks…which people though? Lol. That was my fave line in the whole thing. Glad to distract you…especially from science…grr. Bloody sucky subject, if you ask me. **

**Aevum: Thanks!**

**Azurestarr: as much as I love dom, Neal is one of my very fave people…I think he and dom are equal. Glad you liked!**

**VampiricEternity: lol. Glad you liked. Owen's was my fave. It was pretty easy…I mixed my best friend and myself, and came up with a fairly good portrayal of the young knight, I think. **

**Alianne Cooper: lol. Yup, and with good reason…Cleon bloody well bites! I hate the bloody oaf!! Grr…Angry letters are the best…yeah, he seemed like the sort to me. I'm the type of person that when I'm mad, I ramble, and when I run out of things to ramble about, repeat what I said before. Well, I hope you liked the letters! I hadn't before…I had actually just included it, and figured that it wouldn't be anywhere previously because he didn't want Kel to know, because he didn't want her to worry. **

**Lol. Yeah, Cleon is obsessed with her. You got what I was saying perfectly. **

Elf warrior princess: lol. You used my fave word!!!!! Or, one of them…the other one isn't to be repeated in polite company. Lol. Totally off the subject, now, aren't I? I had planned on it from the beginning…romance is my fave!!!!!!!!!! It rocks…especially with humor added in. or drama. Drama's good too…off the topic again. Ah, well…thanks for the review, it was bloody awesome!

**Jeweled Rose: lol. Thanks! Don't worry, I don't think I'll ever stop writing fluffy things…it seems the only thing I'm capable of anymore. Lol. **

**If I missed anyone, I'm so sorry!!!! Write a complaint!!!! Lol. **

**_I have a request of everyone. My big sister, Andrea, recently wrote a story on fictionpress. It's really a good story, but has not gotten any reviews besides my own. It's on the last thoughts of Anne Boleyn. If you would please go read _and review_it, i would love you all forever. The link is ?storyid1811508. Thanks!!!!!!!!!_**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Thanks once more to my beta, the wonderful PrincessPeach131. You are so awesome, I love all the wonderful corrections/additions you made! It helped so much!**

**Letters from Home**

**Chapter Eleven:**

Neal would've liked to throw his head back and let out a bark of laughter. Unfortunately, because they were in the mess hall, he couldn't do such a thing as show his mirth at the situation. He would probably receive even more peculiar looks than usual. Besides, Kel would know what he was laughing about and would reprimand him, even though she didn't like Cleon any more than he did. Well, she probably did, as he didn't believe it possible to detest the bastard as much as he did, really. So anyway, it was better that he didn't do such a thing. But oh, how he dearly would've loved to do it.

So, snickering lightly under his breath-it wasn't what he would've liked to do, but it worked, he supposed-he followed his friends through the lunch line, tray in hand. He still had an arm loosely draped around Kel's waist, and wasn't going to forsake this comfortable position any time soon. At least, he hoped not. She didn't seem to mind it in the least that his arm was around her, so he was safe. Actually, he noted under close inspection, she seemed to be enjoying their proximity, something that quite surprised Neal. He was curious about this new development, and decided to ponder it later, as at the moment he was rather busy trying to distinguish, and then avoid, the vegetables needed his immediate attention.

Kel foiled Neal's plans by heaping an especially large pile of vegetables onto Neal's plate. She warned him to eat every bite, to which he made a disgusted face but acquiesced nonetheless, for fear of instilling her wrath. They agreed to go to Neal's room to consume their meal, finding it more private, peaceful, and, overall, more enjoyable. When Neal had made this proposal, he had meant it towards Kel-he didn't want the other goons joining in. However, the other knights overheard and assumed they had been invited too, so unfortunately, they followed along. _Damn it all_, Neal thought. But really, what could he do? Nothing short of kicking them out. And then Kel would scold him for being rude and make him apologize. And, since he wanted neither of the two to happen, he decided it would be better for him to just keep his big mouth shut. That didn't keep him from moping, however.

So they all sat down at the relatively small table in his chambers, pulling chairs from the other room to sit before it, as there were enough the bench had already been reserved by Neal and Kel. Neal was pleased to note that he was getting to sit right next to Kel, and if she had been sitting any nearer, she would've been in his lap. Not that he would've minded that at all. Also, the smarmy bastard Cleon was as far away from her as possible while still being allowed to sit at the same table. Not that his distance was his choice. He had actually been attempting to sit by Kel, with Neal on the opposite end of the table. Really, Neal decided, the red-headed knight was not as far away as he would have liked, actually.

However, thanks to Neal's quick wits, he had managed to secure his place at his best friend's side, glaring at the red head when he tried to get anywhere _near _her. All in all, it was rather uncomfortable. For Cleon, that is. Neal really had no difficulty. Actually, he relatively enjoyed, even took extreme pleasure in watching the annoying lout fidget on under everyone's unforgiving glares (for everyone was indeed giving him severe looks).

However, Neal and Kel were having no problem with the situation. They enjoyed sitting in the silence, leaning on each other peacefully, with no interruption from anyone else. They were truly quite comfortable with each other, and both tactfully ignored the sharp glares being sent their way from a certain redhead at the table. Or, in Neal's case, made sure to keep his mocking and gloating smiles to himself.

Lunch passed quickly for the group (some more than others), and soon two of the four knights had taken their leave, although bodily force from Owen was required for the removal of one. Neal and Kel were left to relax comfortably in each other's company. Mostly, they sat in companionable silence, laying on the carpeted floor and just enjoying the quiet time spent together. _They_ attempted some hesitant conversation, hesitant only because neither wanted to disturb the peace of the moment. However, soon it turned to more serious things.

"Why are you so infuriated with Cleon? You behave as though…" Kel knitted her brow, not knowing how to term it, or even if it were possible that she could.

Neal arched a brow. "Like I want to murder the…. him?" It was considerably obvious that he was going to finish that sentence with something different, but he wisely decided to change it. However, his presumption that he'd be reprimanded about his slip of tongue faded as Kel simply chuckled.

"Precisely. Now, answer," the lady knight stipulated with a curve of the lips.

Neal rolled his eyes, but tentatively replied, "Well, you see, several weeks ago I got an appalling letter from him. It talked about you in quite an offensive way, saying things I won't repeat, as he was being a bloody arse. I gave him a wholly nasty note in reply." He smiled, utterly and extremely delighted with himself, before continuing, "I haven't been happy with him since."

She snorted, then said, with a roll of her hazel eyes, "Not happy? That's one of the biggest understatements I've ever had the pleasure of hearing." She gave him a small, light smile before leaning over and kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you for defending me," she whispered to him in a gentle voice.

He gulped audibly, but didn't reply, knowing that if he did, something that was better left unsaid would come out. Unbeknownst to him, it would have been better for all if it had come out, because neither would have then been left to ponder and mourn over what they believed to be unrequited love.

So, they sat in silence, broken only when Kel's low voice said from beside him, "You don't know how glad I am to be back."

* * *

**Zippiy Girl- Thank you!**

**Annmarie Aspasia-lol. I know, I was extremely overjoyed to bring them back together, too. It was such fun. grins Thank you-I wasn't sure. However, now that I and my beta are going over the whole story and making corrections, they shouldn't have a problem. Anyway, thank you for your review-I loved it!**

**FanFictionFantom-No truer words have ever been uttered. Cleon is a horribly dumb oaf.**

**Allisarte-Lol. Thanks! I am too...I was sick of the complaints! Lol.**

**Lady Knight 5152-Thanks! I enjoyed writing the letters...in some ways, it sounds like my best friend and I now, which I find amusing, having never even met her when I first started the story. I'm so glad they are back together...so much fun! Lol. I agree! They should go screw themselves! MWAHAHAHAHA! I have a whole nice story (that I haven't posted) set to bashing Cleon (or, as Cami dedicated him, Cling-On **sniggers**)...You can see how much **I **hate him! Lol. **

**Pinky-lol. Thanks! Wow, everyone is saying that. Grins and I agree totally! I do hope its soon...truthfully, though, I've no earthly idea. lol. I know...watching Cleon get jealous IS loads of fun. But with KN romance, I'm hoping it will beeven better! **

Knight Queen-Thanks! I'm very flattered!

**The ORIGINAL Meathead-lol. Thanks! I particularly enjoyed writing that part, truthfully. I'm glad you liked it! **

**Alianne Cooper-lol. Thanks! **bows graciously **I love burning Cleon...I really do hate the git. Grins**

**Hannah-Lol. thanks. I loved writing that part...what's life if you can't yell at some idiot! **

**White Wolf2-lol. Thanks! I'm wicked! Awesome! **cackles merrily

**Pookie:****lol. I know, don't they? So wonderful, sarcastic, and witty...so much like me. **Snickers **Yep, I do say that phrase all the time...but only because it's so suiting! MWAHAHAHAHA! I'll email you, cool your jets. Actually, since you are technically grounded, there is not really a point. As we figured out, they don't reach my house. Sighs Unfortunate. Stupid houses. lol. ANyway, I hope you like your name! **cackles evilly **I knew you'd love it...almost as much as Meathead loves his. lol.**

**Emily-lol. Thanks! **blushes from all the flattery **It's much better, with all your wonderful help! I know, KN is like the best...grins I'm so lucky you begged...and helped me beta and all that stuff...lol. Otherwise, I wouldn't have had this up till like June or something ridiculous. You made me get my butt in gear. Lol.**

**ANGRY AND CONFUSED: lol. THanks for the review. It was actually this that made me really sit down and work on this chapter. Lol. I loved your review! It's awesome!**

**Skysong: lol. Thanks! Yup, they are like totally adorable together! **grins** Sorry...my beta and I have been working on fixing that up...The non italics between the letter is just the thoughts of the person reading it. **

**pinky: wow. you can review twice! awesome! lol. but i did update...finally! I hope i will...but only if my stupid principal gets off her butt and quits threatening me about my grades!**

Okay, everyone, now you have to review, please! And when you're done with that, go read **PrincessPeach131's **stories! They are totally awesome, and KN! **Grins **You'll love them! Now, begone with you, knaves! **laughs**


End file.
